puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
K-neSuka
Yokosuka: |weights= |names=M2K Do FIXER K-neSuka Real Hazard World-1 Jimmyz |debut= April 25, 2000 |disbanded=October 5, 2017 |promotion= Dragon Gate |weight = }} was a Japanese professional wrestling tag team made up of Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Jimmy Susumu. History M2K and Do FIXER K-neSuka started after they were joined by Masaaki Mochizuki, and they dubbed themselves M2K (meaning two Mochizukis and Kanda). They added Darkness Dragon, Chocoball Kobe, and Genki Horiguchi to their ranks over time (Horiguchi replaced Kobe). Magnum TOKYO would take over M2K, eventually transforming it into Do FIXER after Yasushi Kanda retired due to neck problems. Like all of his stablemates, he served as a backup dancer for Magnum TOKYO. During this time, the team started to be a long lasting tag team with K-ness (formerly known as Darkness Dragon) and continued to establish himself as a choker. He and K-ness would make it to the finals of the inaugural Rey de Parejas Tournament in 2003 but lost to Dotti Shuji and "brother" YASSHI. Things remained quiet for him until July 7, 2004. After Masaaki Mochizuki was kicked out of Aagan Iisou, he reconciled with him, Second Doi, and Keni’chiro Arai, and after K-ness returned from a stint of injury, the five of them would form Final M2K. This caused him to depart from Do FIXER. On September 17, 2004, Yokosuka faced CIMA for CIMA's Open The Dream Gate title but was unsuccessful in his challenge. 2005 was another quiet but steady year, and he finally began to shake the choke artist stigma. He made it to the finals of that year’s King of Gate Tournament, but he lost to Ryo Saito. 2006 saw him finally emerge as a top line player. On April 23, he usurped Ryo Saito as Open the Dream Gate Champion, and soon after, Mochizuki named him the leader of Final M2K so he could join Magnum TOKYO in his short-lived Renaissance project. Real Hazard and World-1 Saito and Yokosuka's reunion was quickly derailed, however, when Ryo suffered a ruptured Achilles tendon on December 15, sidelining him. An unknown new member of Real Hazard was then scheduled to take Saito's place in all of his matches for the remainder of the tour, and five days later, it was revealed to be K-ness. He and Yokosuka reformed their "K-neSuka" team straight away. On January 10, 2010, Genki Horiguchi announced that Real Hazard would start winning matches through teamwork rather than illegal tactics. He initially started out alone on this mission, but six days later, Yokosuka and K-ness decided to help him in his pursuit of clean fights. However, they all found themselves on the losing end of trios matches, with Horiguchi taking the fall every time and a divider was formed in Real Hazard over the clean fights issue, with them on one side and Yasushi Kanda, Kzy, and Takuya Sugawara - who wanted to win through illegal methods - on the other. On February 10, after KAGETORA accidentally cost Sugawara a shot at becoming the next challenger for the Open the Dream Gate Title, tensions boiled over. Yokosuka and K-ness left Real Hazard, along with Horiguchi. K-neSuka also agreed to stop teaming with Horiguchi, since they all did not like how Horiguchi was losing constantly, and they all felt that that was preventing K-neSuka from getting to the top of the tag team division. On February 27, K-ness dropped the Brave Gate title to Super Shisa. On May 13, 2010, K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka defeated Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi to win the Open The Twin Gate Championship. After the longest reign in the title's history, with four successful defences, K-ness and Yokosuka lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Gamma and Naruki Doi on November 23, 2010. On December 4 K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka joined WORLD-1. On February 6, 2011 in a match, K-ness suffered a dislocated right shoulder and took time off to heal. On April 14, 2011, World-1 was forced to disband after losing a match to the Blood Warriors. Jimmyz On August 16, K-ness defected from MAD BLANKEY after he helped his longtime partner and friend Jimmy Susumu in a 5-on-5 elimination Losing Disbands match, thus reforming their partnership. On September 9, 2015, upon joining the Jimmyz stable, he was renamed Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. On September 27 K-ness J.K.S and Susumu won the Summer Adventure Tag League 2015, but they unsuccessfully challenged YAMADoi for the twin gate titles. On February 14, 2016 Susumu defeated Shingo Takagi to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship for his second time. On March 6, 2016 Susumu lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship back to Takagi. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Mugen Hikari'' (Double straight jacket crossface) **''Self Service Bomb'' (Aided powerbomb) **''Sukadora Knee'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack (Yokosuka) / Diving elbow drop (K-ness) combination) *'Susumu's Finishing moves' **''Jumbo no Kachi!'' (Running lariat) **''Jumbo no Kachi!gatame'' (Running lariat into a pin) **''Yokosuka Cutter'' (Overhead gutwrench flipped sideways into a cutter) **''Aikata'' (Overhead gutwrench flipped sideways into a DDT) **''Mugen'' (Double underhook backbreaker rack flipped sideways into a DDT) **''World Liner'' (Sunset flip powerbomb hurricanrana counter) **''Kobe World Liner'' (Avalanche World Liner) *'K-ness' Finishing moves' **''Aoki Hikari'' (Straightjacket crossface) **''D3 – Darkness Dragon Driver'' (Straight jacket sitout powerbomb) **''Darkness Buster'' (Straight jacket scoop brainbuster, sometimes while hooking the opponent's leg) **''Hikari no Wa'' (Rolling sitout pin) *'Entrance themes' **"Kizuna by Yoshifumi Ushima Championships and Accomplishments *'Toryumon Japan' **NWA World Welterweight Championship (3 times) - Susumu (2) and K-ness (1) **UWA World Trios Championship (3 times)The UWA closed in 1995, since then various UWA titles have been used by promotions in Mexico and Japan, this title was promoted by Toryumon Japan at the time Dragon Kid won it. – with Yasushi Kanda and Masaaki Mochizuki * Dragon Gate **Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) – Susumu **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) with Masaaki Mochizuki **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – K-ness **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) **2015 Summer Adventure Tag League External links *Cagematch profile Notes References Category:Dragon Gate Tag Teams Category:Tag Teams